Armadura de Sabine Wren
|cultura=Mandaloriana |creadores= |creado=Aprox. 501 ABYStar Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore |destruido= |descubierto= |propietarios=Sabine Wren |lugares= |coste= |valor= |estructura= |color= |material=Beskar |tamaño= |longitud= |anchura= |altura= |peso= |protección= |capacidad= |rango= |inscripción= |marcas= |propósito= |herencia= |era= |afiliación=*Casa Vizsla **Clan Wren *Espectros *Célula FénixStar Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Espectros **Escuadrón Fénix **Grupo Massassi }} Un traje de armadura mandaloriana fue usado por la guerrera mandaloriana Sabine Wren. Fue forgado originalmente al menos 500 años antes de la misión a Mandalore. Wren lo reforjó al menos dos vece: para ajustrarse a ella cuando la obtuvo por primera vez, y para después modificarla tiempo después de la liberación de Lothal. Lo pintó en brillantes colores para adaptarse a ella, repintando con nuevos esquemas de color en varias ocasiones. Durante su tiempo con los Espectros, en los años previos a la liberación de Lothal, ella mantuvo su insignia pájaro de estrella en la pechera, cambiando solo los colores del diseño con cada repintada. En los años después de la liberación, cuando permaneció principalmente en Lothal, pintó un nuevo diseño en su peto para ir con las nuevas modificaciones que había hecho, abandonando la insignia del pájaro de estrella en favor de un pájaro de estrella de la Alianza Rebelde en su hombrera derecha. Sabine había pintado previamente un diseño de tablero dejarik y un número «5», marcando su indicativo de «Espectro 5», en la hombrera, un detalle que se mantuvo tras varias repintadas.Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow En su hombrera izquierdo, ella había pintado una sucesión de criaturas, incluyendo un anooba, un fyrnock y un convor.Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion En el momento en que dejó Lothal, en algún momento después de la Batalla de Endor, ella tenía un purrgil pintado en esa hombrera. Apariciones *''Thrawn, Parte VI'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Friends Like These'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' * * * * * * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Armadura mandaloriana